


Andiamo A Fare L'Esame

by Amsare



Category: Franklin & Bash
Genre: College, Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Uh, no, scusa ma dovrai cavartela da solo.” </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>“Forza, non essere stupido.”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Si trovavano proprio davanti all’entrata della Facoltà di Legge: quel giorno sia Peter che Jared dovevano dare un esame importante.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andiamo A Fare L'Esame

  
“Uh, no, scusa ma dovrai cavartela da solo.” Jared iniziò a camminare verso la scalinata che dava all’uscita del campus.

Peter sbuffò sonoramente a sentire parlare così l’amico; prima che potesse scappare, lo agguantò per la manica della camicia larga a scacchi.

“Forza, non essere stupido.”

Si trovavano proprio davanti all’entrata della Facoltà di Legge: quel giorno sia Peter che Jared dovevano dare un esame importante.

Il solo pensiero faceva rimpiangere a Peter di non aver accatastato i libri nell’angolo più remoto della stanza che divideva con Jared, infischiandosene per le precedenti due settimane per poi prepararsi all’ultimo momento; ma ehi, perché studiare quando si poteva fare altro di più costruttivo, come suonare la chitarra o lanciarsi in scommesse una più strampalata dell’altra con Jared?

_Tipico._

“Peter, ascoltami.” Jared aveva piantato i piedi a terra, allungando le braccia per posare i palmi delle mani sul petto dell’amico con fermezza. “Sono figlio di Leonard Franklin, no? A chi importa se faccio o meno quest’esame? Con un po’ di fortuna potrei farci esonerare entrambi…”

Peter scoppiò a ridere. “Tu che chiedi aiuto a tuo padre? Dove andrebbe a finire la tua coerenza?”

Jared non andava d’accordo con Leonard Franklin, affatto; c’era di mezzo il salto generazionale, il fatto che Franklin Senior non era uno a cui piaceva scherzare e tanti altri fattori che avrebbero fatto fare i salti di gioia ai migliori psicologi del Paese.  
Ah, senza dimenticare il problema maggiore: Jared stava studiando _legge_ per diventare un _avvocato_ proprio come il grande Leonard Franklin; richiedere il suo aiuto per passare uno stupido esame sarebbe stata una sconfitta colossale.

Jared sospirò sonoramente. “Okay, senti, sono uno schifoso ipocrita, vado a chiamare mio padre…”

“Jared!

“Peter!” Jared imitò il tono di voce dell’altro, cercando di nuovo di incamminarsi lontano da lui.

“Oh, no, adesso basta, scusa ma mi hai costretto.” Peter non se lo fece scappare: senza sforzo tirò su il suo amico, caricandoselo in spalle.

“Andiamo.”

Jared maledisse la sua bassa statura, dando un paio di colpi sulla schiena all’amico. “Mettimi giù!”

Dei ragazzi lì intorno stavano guardando la scena divertiti o accigliati: chi non conosceva Franklin e Bash al campus? Erano delle vere e proprie celebrità e vederli in azione era qualcosa che movimentava la monotona giornata universitaria.

“Andiamo a fare l’esame.”

“Non crederai di portarmi in aula così?” Nonostante Jared tentasse di fare l’offeso, sembrava essersi arreso; adesso gli aveva messo semplicemente il broncio.

“Oh, sì.” Peter si sistemò meglio l’amico in spalla con un sorriso stampato in faccia; fece l’occhiolino ad una ragazza che passò lì affianco e lei arrossì andando via.

“Non è giusto.” Borbottò Jared, puntualizzando le parole con un altro paio di colpi poco decisi.

Peter sospirò, entrando in aula; la professoressa era già seduta dietro la cattedra che aspettava gli studenti.

“Scusi il ritardo Miss Jones!” Annunciò ad alta voce Peter con fare accattivante, Jared che sbuffò.

“Signor Bash, Signor Franklin.” La donna sospirò nel vedere i suoi studenti più eccentrici. “Bene arrivati. Signor Bash, mi fa il favore di mettere a terra il Signor Franklin?”

Peter eseguì subito, Jared che barcollò un po’ – aveva il sangue alla testa, il viso rosso.

“Ti odio.” Mormorò Jared, andandosi a sedere in un posto ancora libero il più lontano possibile dalla cattedra.

“Lo so, ti amo anche io.” Peter gli si sedette accanto, dandogli una gomitata affettuosa.

“Mi farai copiare per lo meno?”

“Jared, cosa ti dice che io abbia studiato più di te?”

“Mi hai trascinato qui!”

“Mi volevi far fare l’esame da solo? Lavoriamo sempre insieme.”

“Sì, come vuoi. Ma sappilo che me la pagherai.” Jared tirò fuori una penna dallo zaino, passandone un’altra anche all’amico; sì, erano decisamente una bella coppia.  
   
   
 


End file.
